Come to Me
by flawlessXdefect
Summary: When Naruto Breaks Hinata's heart will she try to end her life or find a new one with some one else... sucky summary first story


**A.N. this story is not completly mine i wrote it with a friend i just cant find her on here once i do i wil put her sn on here**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto if we did it would be full of madness**

Come To Me

I saw the rocks fall into the water below. My pale white toes curled around the soft grass. The wind blew softly as if wrapping protective arms around me. The sun sank into the ocean creating a beautiful array of orange and pink in the sky. The waves were a warm blue and it was as if they were calling me to jump into them. Just forget all of my worries and be free. One was arm was lying limply at my side while the other clutched my konoha forehead protector close to my chest. I could feel the traitor tears building in the corners of my eyes. Soon enough I couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they began to cascade down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the happier times.

_**Flashback**_

We just came back from an A-rank mission. My team decided to go and get some Ramen because we were all pretty hungry. As I was walking into the Ramen Shop I saw Naruto-kun loudly slurping down what looked to be his fourth bowl. I went to sit in the empty seat next to him and all of a sudden he turned and said hi to me. I felt my face grow hot and sweat start to bead on my forehead. What really surprised me was what he said next.

"Um… Hinata-chan I really like you, will you please be my girlfriend." The next thing I knew is that the darkness closed in on me. When I woke up I was being embraced by the love of my life.

_**End of Flashback**_

I remember that day very well like it was yesterday. In the distance I heard my friends yelling my name and telling me not to jump. As I turned around I saw everybody, even the sand-siblings. I wondered why they were here. Then he called my name and told me to get away from the cliff. When I didn't listen that pig Ino tried to persuade me with kind words. That's when I just snapped. I looked up at all of them one by one but focused mostly on Naruto and Ino. When Naruto took a step toward me I threw a kunai in warning.

_**Flashback**_

It was Naruto –Kun's birthday and everyone wanted to throw him his first surprise party. I had just gotten his present and was walking back to his apartment to meet the others. Deciding to take a shortcut I turned into an alleyway. About two steps into the alley I noticed Naruto making out with Ino. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his hands up her shirt. Ino heard me gasp; she broke the kiss and started walking to me.

"Come on Hinata it was just a birthday present" she said.

"You bitch how was that just a birthday present, Ino I thought you were my friend but I know now that you're a pig and a whore and that's all you will ever be" I screamed at her.

"Hinata leave her alone this is really my fault "Naruto said protecting Ino.

"You bet your damn ass this is your fault" I yelled through my tears.

"Hinata the truth is that never really loved you. It was a stupid dare the guys came up with…" I cut him off.

"So you thought it would be fun to toy with my emotions well fine, you can go ahead and have fun with that skank I'm sure she will go on her knees for just about anyone" I took his birthday present and lobbed it at his head.

"Hinata wait!" he screamed but it was too late for I had already ran away to end my horrible life.

_**End of Flashback**_

After that day I have tried countless times to end my life. It never works I'm either too afraid to go through with it or somebody stops me in time. So today I stand on this cliff about to try for the last time to end my life. When Naruto took another step toward me I activated my byakugan and slid into my fighting stance. Then without warning I sped towards Ino and cried 'Sixty-Four palms'. When I was done with Ino she lay limp on the ground with blood seeping from her mouth. To knock everyone out of there shock I threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached to them at Naruto. When he dodged them they exploded with creating a smoke screen. Suddenly I burst through the smoke and attacked Naruto with my sixty-four palms as well. When he was knocked out my so called friend kiba yelled at me to stop. When I started to laugh he threw shuriken at me. I didn't even bother to dodge. I just stood there and let them hit me. When I soon disappeared in a puff of smoke they realized they were only fighting a mere clone of me. I stood at the edge of the cliff silently humming to myself. When everyone suddenly burst into the clearing I turned to give a sad soft smile and took a step back and began to fall. As I was falling I hit my head on a rock and started to blackout. Before the darkness could completely consume me I felt myself landing on something soft like sand.

"Nurse when will she wake up" someone said with a deep masculine voice

"Sir I don't know that's up to her" said I female voice which I figured to be the nurse. That's when I decided to wake up. The first thing I saw was the white ceiling. The first thing I felt was the great pain in my head. Next I saw a table with cards overflowing the top. As I tried to sit up I felt a strong yet soft hand push me back down.

"Don't get up, Tsunade-Sama said you had a concussion" said the voice that belonged to the hand. It took me a second to recognize the man in front of me. But then I saw his hair and the tattoo of love on his forehead I remembered exactly who it was, I just couldn't figure out why he was there.

"Oh! Kazekage-sama what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I kept you from falling into the water" he replied in his never changing monotonous voice.

"Why would you want to sa…" he cut me off.

"Does it really matter why I saved you besides your friends are here to see you and I need to get back to Suna" he nodded once at me then walked out the door. Five minutes after Gaara walked out my so called friends walked in.

"Hinata you can't keep trying to kill yourself" Kiba said in his annoyingly loud voice.

"Why not no one cares about me, besides I'm useless" I whispered.

"Your not useless Hinata you kicked our asses with a clone" Sakura said trying to make me feel better.

"Hinata we all care about you and I think my brother loves you although the big dummy wouldn't notice it himself" Temari said.

"How could he love me when he is always so cold to me?" I challenged.

"That's just the way he is he doesn't understand love so he doesn't know how to express it. Anyways he always seems calmer and at peace with you and once when he was with you I saw him smile. He saved you and that's something he almost never does" she answered.

When I got out of the hospital a few weeks later I decided that I needed to know for myself what was up with Gaara. Temari walked me around the streets of Suna. She was going to show me where Gaara's office was. When we got there she left me to go in alone. I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard him saw come in.

"What are you doing here?" he said not in a cold way but more bewildered way.

"I n-needed to t-talk to you" I said my pathetic childhood stutter revealing itself.

"Well then go ahead" he signaled for me to continue.

"P-please tell me why you s-saved me" I asked

He sighed and said "I can't say for sure but I think it's because I have feelings for you" I could see a tiny blush spread over his cheeks. I smiled a real smile for the first time in months.

"Well that's could because I feel the same for you" I said without one stutter. I walked over to him and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. I knew that it would take some time to break Gaara out of his shell, but I knew deep inside of me that this is the man I want to be with.

**The End**


End file.
